Keeping the secret
by GoldfishCullen2000
Summary: The Cullens get together for a nice game of baseball once again, but none of them expected what would be waiting for them when they got back. Please read and review!


_**Vampire baseball **_

_**Edward flies across the field, the grass beneath his feet folding in on itself, cringing away from the frosty touch. He rebounds off a tree trunk, causing it to shatter under his mass. Thunder erupts at the same time he catches the ball, successfully masking the thud of the ball hitting his stone hand. With a flick of his wrist, it's in Jasper's hand at fourth base as he escapes back to first base. Jasper grins at Emmett's arriving figure before deliberately bumping the ball on the top of the base as slow as he could without letting him win. **_

"_**Out!" Esme announces, as Emmett strolls off the pitch, complaining to himself. Alice dances up to the home plate and tosses the wooden bat between her petite hands. She takes up her position before nodding at Carlisle. His arm swings back and throws the ball with tremendous power that only a vampire could have. The ball goes directly past the bat and Rosalie catches it. It sails back past Alice's head, missing her by millimetres, and lands in Carlisle's outstretched hand. Without a second thought, his hand flicked out again. The ball hits the tip of the bat with such force a chunk of wood snaps off, burying itself in the mud at her feet. Ignoring it, Alice chucks the bat at the earth and sprints in the direction of first base, whizzes round it and heads to second. Rosalie dives for the ball but misses, instead crashing to the ground. Alice takes her chance and accelerates to last base, daintily hi-fiving her teammates, Emmett, Renesmee and Bella as she scores.**_

"_**Home run!" Esme declares as the entire team celebrates and Edward's team grumbles. They exchange places, Alice, Emmett, Renesmee and Bella fielding while Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie are batting. Alice took pitcher, Emmett at second base and Renesmee at fourth. Bella took centre fielder, prepared to shift for the individual hits. Edward was up first. He strides forward and holds up the bat, waiting. Alice kicks the air before swiftly bringing her arm forward and letting the ball roll off her fingers with skill. Edward leans forward and whacks it to the right. He was at second base in a flash of lightening from above, but couldn't get to third before Bella catches his hit. **_

"_**Out!" Esme exclaims cheerfully, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth as she enjoys the show from the sidelines. Another crack of thunder rumbles above their heads, echoing around the clearing. Rosalie stands ready with the bat, flipping her blond curls over her shoulder before holding up the bat. She is determined to get at least one run for her team. The ball slices through the air towards her and creates its own thunder as she hits it with all her might. It soars over Bella's head like a meteor and straight into the bushes behind them. Bella vanishes into the greenery as Rosalie approaches third base. Bella appears as a pinpoint in the distance. Instantly, the ball glides in the direction of Renesmee but it is too late. Rosalie skids over the home plate, creating a long brown streak up her white uniform but she doesn't care. She scored for her team. She cheers with her team as Alice narrows her eyes. **_

"_**Home run! Three all!" Esme states. "Last batter." Jasper steps up to the plate. He frowns with concentration as he watches Alice's every move. She surprises him by doing a fake throw before hurling it at his shoulder. Jasper realises just in time and brings the bat forward and tapps it. Even the slight contact is enough to send it flying over Alice's head and beyond Bella's reach. Emmett reaches forward and it glances off the tips off his fingers, flying towards Renesmee. A small crease forms between her eyes as she struggles to beat Jasper. She grabs the ball and hits him out with seconds to spare. Renesmee and Emmett dance round the field as the others tidy up the equipment. **_

"_**Hey Jasper?" Emmett asks as they begin to walk home.**_

"_**What?" He snaps in response.**_

"_**You got beaten by a kid!" Everyone bursts out laughing as Jasper scowls at the ground.**_

"_**Same time next week then?" Edward offers.**_


End file.
